Sakura Haruno
|Zdjęcie=Sakura Haruno.png;Część I Sakura01.png;Część II Sakura-the-last.png;The Last Sakura epilog.png;Epilog |Nienazwana=No |Kanji=春野サクラ |Rōmaji=Haruno Sakura |Inne nazwy= , , |Polski=Magdalena Krylik~odc. 1-25, Joanna Pach~od odc. 27 |Japoński=Chie Nakamura |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Kobieta |Grupa krwi=0 |Urodziny=28 Marca |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 1=12-13 |Wiek część 2=15-17 |Wiek the last=19 |Wzrost część 1=148,5 cm-150,1 cm |Wzrost część 2=161 cm |Wzrost the last=165 cm |Waga część 1=35,4 kg-35,9 kg |Waga część 2=45,4 kg |Ranga część 1=Genin |Ranga część 2=Chūnin |Ranga the last=Jōnin |Klasyfikacja=Medyczny Ninja |Czakra=Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Yin, Uwolnienie Yang |Rejestracja Ninja=012601 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=12 |Wiek zdobycia rangi chūnina=14 |Przynależność=Konohagakure, Las Shikkotsu, Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi |Drużyna=Drużyna Kakashiego, Jedenastka Konohy, Oddział Ośmiu Osób, Drużyna Poszukująca Orochimaru~~Tylko Anime, Trzecia Dywizja, Dywizja Wsparcia Logistycznego i Medycznego |Klan=Klan Uchiha, |Rodzice=Kizashi Haruno, Mebuki Haruno |Rodzina=Sasuke Uchiha~Mąż, |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=3 |Boruto=No |Anime=1 |Shippūden=No |Gra=Naruto: Clash of Ninja |Film=Naruto film: Starcie ninja w Kraju Śniegu |OVA=Znaleźć czterolistną czerwoną koniczynę! |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film }} — jedna z głównych postaci w Naruto. Jest jōninem z Konohagakure, utalentowanym medycznym ninja, uczennicą Piątej Hokage i członkiem Drużyny Siódmej. W epilogu jest żoną Sasuke Uchiha i matką Sarady Uchiha. Przeszłość thumb|left|180px|Mała Sakura. Podczas swoich wczesnych lat w Akademii Sakura była prześladowana przez inne dzieci z powodu jej wysokiego czoła. By pozbyć się problemu i nieprzyjemnych sytuacji, dziewczynka zaczęła zakrywać swoje czoło grzywką. Ino Yamanaka była ładną i popularną dziewczyną. To ona wyciągnęła do niej pomocną dłoń; gdy spotkała ją po raz pierwszy, umówiła się z nią w tym samym miejscu na drugi dzień. Młoda Yamanaka sprezentowała Sakurze czerwoną opaskę, aby poprawić jej wygląd. Od tej pory obie stały się najbliższymi przyjaciółkami. Jedak Sakura czuła się jak cień jej przyjaciółki. Po pewnym czasie w akademii zjawił się młody i uzdolniony chłopak — Sasuke Uchiha. Każda młoda kunoichi była w nim zauroczona, także Ino i Sakura. Od tego momentu ich drogi się rozeszły, a życie polegało na wzajemnej rywalizacji i zdobyciu Sasuke.thumb|Ino i Sakura jako małe dzieci. Osobowość Sakura od początku była pokazana, jako typowa nastolatka, która dba o wygląd i przejmuje się chłopakami. Gdy trafia do drużyny z Sasuke i Naruto, jest zachwycona przebywaniem w pobliżu młodego Uchihy. Niestety jej zaloty względem chłopaka, są kompletnie ignorowane, a Naruto zadurzony w Sakurze, jest odrzucany przez nią tak samo, jak ona przez Sasuke. Nie zwraca ona uwagi na uczucia innych, interesuje ją tylko cel zdobycia serca Uchihy. Przez takie zachowanie traci ona również, już we wcześniejszych latach, przyjaźń z Ino. Widać, że Sakura jest impulsywna, nerwowa i agresywna, szczególnie w stosunku do Naruto. Gdy Uzumaki ją denerwuje, ona zazwyczaj uderza go i krzyczy na niego. Jednak nie jest ona tylko brutalną towarzyszką Sasuke i Naruto, ale także ich przyjaciółką, która jest wrażliwa, najrozsądniejsza i najinteligentniejsza z całej trójki. Już od najmłodszych lat w akademii, Sakura postrzegana jest jako najmądrzejsza uczennica. Po przerwie, jaka miała miejsce, po odejściu Sasuke z wioski, Sakura odbywa trening u Tsunade i porównywana jest właśnie do swojej mistrzyni. Monstrualna siła i wspaniałe medyczne techniki, dają jej tytuł "Drugiej Tsunade". W I części Sakura pokazana jest jako dziewczyna po uszy zakochana w Sasuke Uchiha. Gdy trafia do drużyny z chłopakiem jej marzeń i Naruto, który okazuje jej uczucie, jej życie zmienia się błyskawicznie. Sakura od początku była najmądrzejsza z całej trójki. Potrafiła prawidłowo ocenić sytuację. Była rozsądna, dzięki temu jej kompani nie wpadali w niepotrzebne tarapaty. Jednak jej zdolności analityczne oraz wzorowa kontrola czakry (według Kakashiego, lepsza nawet od Sasuke) nie czyniła jej najsilniejszą z drużyny, a najsłabszą. Nie potrafiła wykorzystać swoich umiejętności by być bardziej przydatną drużynie. thumb|left|Sakura przed treningiem u Tsunade.thumb|Sakura po prawie 3-letnim treningu u Tsunade.Z czasem Sakura zaczęła zauważać swoją nieprzydatność. Gdy Sasuke odchodzi z wioski prosi Naruto by sprowadził go z powrotem, tym samym obarczając blondyna obietnicą, jaką jej złożył. Sama jednak postanawia wziąć się za swoje umiejętności i prosi Tsunade o trening. W II części Sakura jest po prawie 3 letnim treningu z Tsunade. Stała się o wiele silniejsza i bardziej pomocna drużynie. Zyskuję nadludzką, super siłę, oraz staje się jednym z najlepszych medyków w wiosce. Dzięki tym umiejętnościom (a także wrodzoną umiejętnością do genjutsu) Kakashi stwierdza, że Sakura może być lepszą ninja niż Tsunade. Wewnętrzna Sakura thumb|Wewnętrzna Sakura.Podczas serii Naruto, Kishimoto pokazuje wyłącznie w anime , która jest manifestacją jej wewnętrznych emocji. Przykład tego, możemy zaobserwować kiedy to Naruto robi żart Kakashiemu, na co Sakura na pozór była tym zażenowana, zaś wewnętrzna wersja jej — podekscytowana. Wewnętrzna Sakura, pojawia się okrzykiem "Shānnarō!". Wyraz ten nie ma swojego polskiego odpowiednika, jednak możemy to tłumaczyć jako "O tak!" lub "Niech to!", w zależności od sytuacji. Sakura pojawiła się w 2 serii, w 8 odcinku. Wygląd W I części Sakura ma długie, różowe włosy, lecz po incydencie w lesie śmierci(egzamin na chunina) ścina je, aby ochronić przyjaciół. Ma duże zielone oczy. Ubrana jest w różową tunikę i zielone getry. Ochraniacz Konohy przywiązuje na głowę, niczym opaska. W II części wygląd Sakury ulega gwałtownej zmianie. Nadal w jej stroju ukazuje się róż, ale nie jest on taki sam. Sakura nosi różową, zapinaną bluzkę bez rękawów, getry i coś w rodzaju spodenek koloru jasno różowego. Nosi także buty na lekko podwyższonym obcasie, do tego czarne nagolenniki (podobne do tych co nosi Lee). Podczas walk Sakura nakłada czarne rękawiczki. Włosy ma krotko ścięte, a ochraniacz nadal nosi jako opaskę. W Czwartej Światowej Wojnie Shinobi ubrana jest podobnie jak każdy ninja-czarne spodnie, czarna bluza oraz zielona kamizelka. Często widzimy ją we włosach spiętych w kucyk. Dwa lata po Czwartej Światowej Wojnie Shinobi, możemy zobaczyć Sakurę w wersji dorosłej. Jej włosy nadal są krótkie, ochraniacz nosi w formie opaski.Ubrana jest w różową tunikę, krótkie czarne spodenki oraz beżowe nakolanniki. Podobnie jak w części II Sakura nosi buty na lekko podwyższonym obcasie. Dwa lata po Czwartej Wielkiej Wojnie Shinobi, Sakura w wieku 19 lat, zachowała swoje krótkie włosy, choć cięcia są krótsze, na wysokości jej podbródka. Zmieniła grzywkę na lewą stronę i zamiast ochraniacza, ma zwykłą, czerwoną opaskę. Na misję Sakura ubrana jest w czerwoną sukienkę w stylu qipao, która dosięga do ud, podobnie jak w I części, strój jest wykończony białymi lamówkami. Nosi sukienkę razem z czarnym paskiem, a pod nią ma czarne spodnie. Jak zwykle, ma czarne, zwykłe rękawiczki i ochraniacze na łokciach, doszły jeszcze ochraniacze na kolana. Z butów na lekko podwyższonym obcasie zmieniła na wysokie sandały w stylu ninja. Kiedy jest w wiosce, nosi pistacjowy sweter z żółtym kołnierzem razem z białymi spodniami. Do tego, różowe sandały na wysokim obcasie. Nosi również naszyjnik kwitnącej wiśni (podobny do jej ojca) na jej szyi. Zimą ubrana jest w czerwony płaszcz z różowymi dodatkami takimi jak mankiety razem z białym, futrzanym kapturem. Kilka lata później, po zostaniu matką, figura Sakury stała się nieco bardziej kobieca. Kiedy jej nie ma na misji, nosi zwykłą, czerwoną sukienkę z herbem klanu Uchiha na plecach. Na niej ma długi, biały fartuch. Nosi również jasne spodnie wraz z sandałami na obcasie. Obecnie ma włosy do ramion, posiada przedziałek na lewą stronę razem z czerwonymi spinkami. Kiedy Sarada była mała, Sakura miała dłuższe włosy, które zostało przerobione w luźnego kucyka. Utrzymuje dłuższe i zadbane paznokcie. Kiedy jest na misji, nosi koszulkę bez rękawów w stylu qipao z herbem klanu Uchiha na plecach. Nosi również jasne spodnie i ochraniacze na łokcie, do tego wysokie obcasy. Umiejętności Na początku serii umiejętności Sakury opierały się jedynie na jej inteligencji, co widać po jej wynikach w Akademii. Dzięki temu Sakura jest świetną obserwatorką oraz łatwo potrafi określić jaki jest styl walki przeciwnika. W pierwszym etapie Egzaminu na Chūnina, Sakura była w stanie odpowiedzieć na każde pytanie testowe, na które (jak stwierdził Ibiki Morino) zwykły genin nie potrafiłby odpowiedzieć. Sakura ma naturalną zdolność do genjutsu i mogła by stać się potężnym użytkownikiem tego typu technik. Mimo to widzieliśmy ją jedynie przy uwalnianiu siebie lub towarzyszy z techniki iluzji. Dwa lata po Czwartej Wielkiej Wojnie Shinobi, ostatecznie stała się tak bardzo odporna na działania technik iluzji, że ona jako jedyna z drużyny nie dała złapać się w genjutsu Toneriego Ōtsutsuki. Kontrola czakry Już na pierwszych misjach widać, że Sakura ma wspaniałą kontrolę czakry i unikalną zdolność do gromadzenia czakry w dowolnej części ciała, a następnie uwolnienia jej bez konieczności tracenia wcześniej skumulowanej energii. Kakashi uznał, że pod względem kontroli czakry Sakura jest lepsza nawet od Sasuke. Jednak w Części l Sakura nie była w stanie odpowiednio wykorzystać tej umiejętności. Dopiero w Części II kontrola czakry Sakury polepszyła się na tyle, że stała się podstawą do jej stylu walki. thumb|left|Pieczęć Yin SakuryPodczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi Sakura opanowała szczyt kontroli czakry - Byakugō no In. Przechowywała ona resztkę czakry w jednym miejscu, czyli na czole przez 3 lata i opracowała własną pieczęć Yin. Medyczne ninjutsu Sakura trafiła pod skrzydła Tsunade, która wierząc, że Sakura mogłaby zostać kiedyś medykiem, ochoczo zabrała się do trenowania różowowłosej. Z jej perfekcyjną kontrolą czakry Sakura stała się jednym z najlepszych medycznych ninja w wiosce, potrafiącym wyleczyć nawet bardzo głębokie rany oraz skłonnym do wykonywania ciężkich operacji. Sakura posiada dużą wiedzę na temat różnych trucizn thumb|Sakura leczy Kankurō.przewyższającą nawet wiedzę Chiyo, która specjalizuje się w posługiwaniu truciznami. Jej wiedza wystarczyła do tego, aby stworzyć antidotum na truciznę stworzoną przez Sasoriego. Podczas walki z Sasorim była w stanie rozpocząć leczenie samej siebie w czasie kiedy jego zatruty miecz nadal był w jej ciele. Tsunade nauczyła Sakury jak wytwarzać silny, usypiający gaz. Ponadto, Shizune nauczyła ją jak bezpiecznie i skutecznie nasycać trucizną kunaie. Sakura zna również wiele różnych medycznych technik, takich jak Saikan Chushutsu no Jutsu. Pod koniec Części l, gdy podczas treningu różowowłosej udaje się wyleczyć rybę Tsunade stwierdza, że Sakura swoimi umiejętnościami jest w stanie dogonić Shizune. Sakura może też asystować przy autopsjach, co widać, gdy podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi, ona i Shizune przeprowadzają autopsję na jednym z klonów Białego Zetsu. Ma także szeroką wiedzę na temat ludzkich komórek. Jej największą zdolnością medyczną jest opanowanie szczytu medycznego ninjutsu - Byakugō no Jutsu. thumb|left|Byakugō no Jutsu Sakury. Wkraczając do walki z Madarą, Sakura złamała trzy pierwsze zasady postępowania medycznych ninja na polu bitwy i zastosowała się do czwartej zasady aktywując Technikę Mitotycznej Regeneracji. Taijutsu thumb|188px|Super siła Sakury.Podczas Egzaminu na Chūnina, gdy Sakura nie operowała jeszcze dobrze taijutsu, wciąż mogła odepchnąć Ino o kilka metrów, czyniąc to tylko jednym uderzeniem. W części II dzięki treningowi z Tsunade, jej umiejętności taijutsu gwałtownie wzrosły. Rezultaty treningu widać już podczas drugiego testu Kakashiego, gdy Sakura uderza pięścią w ziemię tworząc duży krater. Przez kumulowanie czakry w określonej części ciała, a następnie precyzyjne uwolnienie jej w odpowiednim momencie Sakura mogła bez problemu podnieść dany obiekt (np. głaz) i wyrzucić wysoko w górę. Jeśli przeciwnik zostałby trafiony uderzeniem Sakury mogłoby to spowodować liczne złamania, uszkodzenia organów, a nawet śmierć. Aby wykonywać tak silne ciosy Sakura wcale nie musi się zbytnio przemęczać, więc może ich używać wiele razy pod rząd. Jej ogromna siła, skomponowana z jej medycznymi zdolnościami i urodą sprawia, że jest postrzegana w wiosce jako młodsza replika Tsunade. Jednakże siła Sakury pochodzi z jej techniki, której Tsunade nie musi używać, ponieważ jej siła jest tak ogromna, że jedynie niewielka ilość czakry wystarcza, aby przejść na bardziej monstrualne poziomy. Mimo to podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi siła Sakury wystarczyła, żeby jednym precyzyjnym thumb|left|Monstrualna siła Sakury po opanowaniu pieczęci Yin.uderzeniem całkowicie sparaliżować Zetsu. Sakura używa również taijutsu do robienia uników. Jako medyk, na polu walki nie może być ona zraniona czy zabita. Wykorzystuje swoją zdolność do obserwacji, przez co jest w stanie określić jakich technik używa przeciwnik. Z tymi informacjami Sakura może bez problemu unikać ataków wroga, a gdy trzeba kontratakować. Sakura pokazała swoją zdolność do robienia uników podczas jej walki z Sasorim. Dała radę pokonać wszystkie sto lalek Sasoriego używając swojej monstrualnej siły, a zarazem nie zostać nawet zadrapaną. Chiyo stwierdziła, że mogła by nie pomagać Sakurze w pokonaniu marionetek Sasoriego, a i tak Sakurze nic by się nie stało. Podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi Sakura była w stanie rozwalić kilkadziesiąt mini klonów Juubiego pojedynczym uderzeniem pięści w ziemię. Niesamowitą siłą młodej kunoichi zafascynowany był sam Bóg Shinobi - Hashirama Senju Inteligencja Już od przedstawienia nam Sakury, widać że dziewczyna posiada nadzwyczaj wysoki poziom inteligencji. Sakura posiada talent do obserwacji i dedukcji, co jest bardzo przydatne w walce. Już na samym początku Egzaminów na Chūnina, Sakura była w stanie odpowiedzieć na wszystkie zadane pytania na teście, co jak stwierdził Ibiki, dla zwykłego genina jest wręcz niemożliwe, jeszcze bardziej podkreślając tym poziom inteligencji dziewczyny. Sakura wykazała również umiejętność do przemyślanego zastawienia pułapek na przeciwników, jak i sama potrafiła je wykryć. Jednakże Sakura skupiała się jedynie na swojej wiedzy. Słabe techniki taijutsu oraz mała wytrzymałość na początku serii nie kwalifikowały jej do bycia użyteczną na polu walki. W części II, jej inne zdolności, także jako obserwatora znacznie się polepszyły podczas jej treningu z Tsunade, która nauczyła ją jak wykorzystywać jej talent logicznego myślenia w walce. dzięki temu mogła z łatwością określić jak dany przeciwnik walczy i jakich technik używa, co znacznie ułatwiało pokonanie go. Ta umiejętność bardzo przydała się w walce z tak silnym shinobi jak Sasori, co zadziwiło nawet bardzo doświadczoną Chiyo. Gdy Sakura wraz z jej drużyną, starli się z Tobim i jego techniką, Sakura w krótkim czasie była w stanie dokładnie przestudiować jego jutsu i stwierdzić iż Tobi jedynie udawał, ze został trafiony. Sakura wykazała także zdolność do planowania, będąc w stanie opracować plan do zabicia Sasuke, jak i unieszkodliwić Kibę, Lee i Saia. Podczas pierwszej nocy na Czwartej Wielkiej Wojnie Shinobi, gdy szpieg pod postacią Nejiego wkroczył do namiotu Dywizji Wsparcia Logistycznego i Medycznego, Sakura była w stanie szybko rozpoznać wroga i szybko zaatakować go z zaskoczenia. Statystyki Część I Pierwsze Odcinki: Wstęp thumb|left|180px|Drużyna 7.Kiedy Sakura została przydzielona do drużyny 7, sporo czasu przeznaczyła na tym, aby zauważył ją Sasuke, który w rzeczywistości nie był nią zainteresowany. Natomiast Naruto próbował swoich sił u młodej Haruno, lecz również bezskutecznie. Podczas wstępnego treningu z Kakashim, Sakura skupiła się głównie na podążaniu za Sasuke niż pomocy Naruto. Później, Kakashi dał wykład drużynie o współpracy i oznajmił, że żadne z nich nie zdało egzaminu, ponieważ nie współpracowali ze sobą. Kunoichi odważnie odparła, że zawsze będą pracować razem, nawet jeżeli w grę wchodzi złamanie regulaminu. Owa wypowiedź zadowoliła jōnina, dzięki czemu zdali. Drużyna 7 to pierwsza drużyna, która zdała test u surowego Kakashiego. Kraj Fal Sakura towarzyszyła reszcie drużyny podczas ich pierwszej misji w Kraju Fal. Ich zadaniem było eskortowanie budowniczego Tazuny. W międzyczasie Kakashi zaprezentował Ki Nobori no Shugyō, Sakura jako jedyna z trójki opanowała technikę i to za pierwszym podejściem. Dzięki temu, dziewczyna mogła iść odpocząć, zaś Sasuke i Naruto dalej próbowali odpowiednio skoncentrować czakrę i z powodzeniem użyć jutsu. W późniejszym czasie Drużyna 7 została zaatakowana przez Zabuzę i Haku na moście, Sakura jedynie ochraniała Tazune, podczas gdy reszta walczyła z przeciwnikami. Słysząc krzyk Sasuke świadczący prawdopodobnie o jego śmierci, Sakura chciała natychmiast pobiec do Uchihy, jednakże przypomniała sobie Zasadę Shinobi #25, która mówi o tym aby nie okazywać zbędnych emocji przy śmierci towarzysza. Kiedy okazało się, że Sasuke był jedynie w śmiertelnym transie, Sakura była szczęśliwa, że żyje. Misja okazała się sukcesem, Drużyna 7 powróciła do Konohy. Egzamin na Chūnina Gdy Drużyna 7 została przydzielona do Egzaminu na Chūnina, Sakura zaczyna mieć złe przeczucia, czując, że jest zbyt słaba. Jednak po namowie Sasuke, zgodziła się. Podczas pierwszej, pisemnej części egzaminu, Sakura jest jedną z kilku osób, które mogą odpowiedzieć na pytania bez ściągania. Spędza, jednak dużo czasu na zamartwianie się z powodu intelektu Naruto, uważając, że jest za głupi na rozwiązanie choć jednego z zadań. Jednak, pod koniec egzaminu, gdy widzi zawzięcie Naruto, dziewczyna wstawia się za nim i cała drużyna zdaje. thumb|180px|Sakura ścina swoje włosy. Zaraz po rozpoczęciu drugiej części egzaminu, Drużyna 7 zostaje zaatakowana przez Orochimaru. Mimo, iż zarówno Naruto jak i Sasuke dali z siebie wszystko, aby pokonać Orochimaru, jednak oboje pozostają nieprzytomni i Sakura musiała sprawować nad nimi opiekę. Kiedy Drużyna zostaje zaatakowana przez geninów Oto, Sakura próbuje bronić przyjaciół za pomocą wcześniej zastawionych pułapek, jednak napastnicy z łatwością je omijają. Kiedy Drużyna Dosu zwróciła uwagę na Sakurę, uratował ją zdeterminowany Rock Lee. Jednak mimo jego starań, zostaje pokonany i przeciwnicy znów zaatakowali Sakurę. Kin Tsuchi unieruchamia ją, łapiąc za jej różowe włosy, mówiąc, aby mniej czasu wkładała w wygląd, a więcej w jej umiejętności.thumb|Sakura po ścięciu włosów. Przez to, że inni musieli walczyć za nią samą, ponieważ ona nie umiała, Sakura przysięga sobie, że zostanie lepszym ninja. Ścinając swoje włosy, aby uwolnić się od Kin Tsuchi, Sakura zaczęła robić wszystko co mogła, używając przy tym najprostszych technik ninja, a nawet gryząc wroga. Jednak, nagle na polu walki pojawia się Ino z jej drużyną, walcząc aby Sakura mogła odzyskać siły. W tym czasie nieprzytomny dotąd Sasuke, obudził się z Ten no Juin i rozwścieczony pyta się kto ją tak zranił. Uchiha z wyjątkowym okrucieństwem pokonuje napastników. Zauważając u Sasuke dziwne zachowanie spowodowane jego nową mocą, Sakura stwierdza, że to nie jest Sasuke i zapłakana podbiega do chłopaka, trzymając go mocno błaga, aby przestał. I w tym czasie Przeklęta Pieczęć znika. thumb|left|180px|Podwójny nokaut Sakury i Ino. W kolejnym etapie, etapie walk Sakura zostaje wybrana do walki z Ino. Po zamienieniu kilki słów, Ino powtarza to co zrobiła jej rywalka i również ścina swoje włosy, utrzymując Sakurę przy przekonaniu, że Ino wypadła z równowagi. Tak naprawdę, Ino ścięła swoje włosy, aby pomóc sobie w walce, przesyłając przez nie własną czakrę, unieruchamiając przy tym Sakurę, co pozwoliło jej na użycie Shintenshin no Jutsu. Podczas przejęcia jej ciała, Ino próbuje zmusić Sakurę do poddania się, jednak dzięki okrzykowi Naruto, Wewnętrzna Sakura wyrzuca Ino z ciała Sakury. Obie dziewczyny, nie mające już czakry, przechodzą do wygrania pojedynku siłą. Jednakże obydwie zadają sobie potężny cios i dalej nie są w stanie walczyć, co prowadzi do remisu. Gdy obie kunoichi wydobrzały, wspólnie zaczęły odbudowywać swoją dawną przyjaźń. Inwazja na Konohę thumb|190px|Sakura kontra Gaara. Miesiąc później, Sakura podczas walki finałowych oglądając i dziwiąc się jak silni są już jej koledzy z drużyny, gdy okazuje się zaczęła się inwazja na Konohę. Sakurze udaje się uwolnić z usypiającego genjutsu Kabuto, które pokryło cały stadion. Przez to i przez pogoń Sasuke za Gaarą, Kakashi mówi Sakurze, aby obudziła resztę przyjaciół i zorganizowała drużynę, która pomoże Sasuke. Gdy już udało się go dogonić, Sakura broni Sasuke przed atakiem Gaary, ryzykując przy tym swoje życie. Gaara używa swojego piasku do unieruchomienia dziewczyny, który powoli zaczął ją dusić. Jednakże, Naruto rozpoczyna walkę z Gaarą, używając postawy Sakury do nie poddania się podczas walki i ratuje ją. Po tym jak Naruto udaje się pokonać Gaarę, Sakura uwalnia się z jego piasku. Później, Haruno dziękuje Sasuke za uratowanie jej, jednak ten tłumaczy, że to nie on ją uratował, lecz Naruto. Wtedy Sakura uśmiecha się do Uzumakiego, nie zauważając przy tym skrzywienia się Sasuke. Dopiero później, możemy dostrzec ją na pogrzebie Trzeciego Hokage. Ściganie Sasuke thumb|left|180px|Sakura płacze z powodu odejścia Sasuke. Czas mijał, a chęć zyskania większej mocy Sasuke narastała, co zaczęło martwić Sakurę, przypuszczając iż chłopak chce opuścić wioskę, aby udać się do Orochimaru. Mimo, że dziewczyna spędzała z nim wiele czasu, starając się go od tego powstrzymać, Sasuke znika. Spodziewając się tego, Sakura spotyka go przy wyjściu z wioski, robiąc wszystko, aby go powstrzymać. Gdy wszystko wskazywało na to, że Sasuke i tak ma zamiar odejść, Sakura oświadcza mu, że go kocha. Mówi, że dla niego mogłaby zrobić wszystko, nawet pomoc mu w zdobyciu mocy. Następnie Sasuke odpowiada jej, że jest denerwująca. W płaczu, Sakura grozi, że wykrzyczy, o jego zdradzie całej wiosce. Sasuke mówi jej zwykłe dziękuje, a potem uderza ją w głowę i opuszcza wioskę. Następnego ranka, Sakura opowiada o wszystkim Kotetsu Hagane i Izumie Kamizuki, którzy informują o tym Tsunade, co prowadzi do utworzenia Drużyny Ścigającej Sasuke. Gdy Naruto i reszta drużyny wyruszają na misję w celu odnalezienia Sasuke, Sakura w ostatniej chwili wychodzi mu na spotkanie. Dziewczyna błaga Naruto o sprowadzenie Sasuke do wioski, wierząc iż on jest jedyną osobą, która może go sprowadzić. Naruto, wciąż patrząc na płaczącą Sakurę, obiecuje ,że sprowadzi Sasuke do domu, co czyni tę obietnicę ważną na całe jego życie. Sakura, słysząc te słowa zaczyna płakać jeszcze bardziej, zdając sobie sprawę, że Naruto wie jak ona się czuje. thumb|180px|Trening Sakury pod okiem Tsunade. Po okazaniu się, że jednak misja sprowadzenia Sasuke do wioski nie powiodła się, Naruto przeprasza Sakurę za jego porażkę, mówiąc, że na pewno dotrzyma danej wcześniej obietnicy. Sakura, zainspirowana determinacją Naruto, odpiera że następnym razem będzie bardziej użyteczna. Zdeterminowana do nie bycia bezużyteczną, Sakura pyta Tsunade czy mogłaby zostać medycznym ninja. Część II Ratowanie Kazekage thumb|135px|Wygląd Sakury w części II. Po tym jak Naruto wrócił do wioski po dwóch i pół latach treningu, Sakura zostaje jednym z pierwszych mieszkańców mogących go przywitać. Była bardzo szczęśliwa, nawet wtedy gdy spostrzegła iż Naruto jest już od niej wyższy. Jednakże, jej szczęście nie trwa długo. Gdy pyta Naruto czy się zmieniła, chłopak odpowiada jej, że wciąż przypomina dawną Sakurę. Wyniki treningu pokazuje wówczas gdy Naruto próbował zaprezentować nową zboczoną technikę Konohamaru. Potem, Kakashi przywrócił dwuosobową Drużynę Kakashiego i przygotował nowy test z dzwoneczkami, jednakże cel pozostał taki sam. Podczas sprawdzianu, oboje mogą zaprezentować swoje nowe umiejętności. Sakura zaskakuje Naruto i Kakashiego swoją nadludzką siłą, której nauczyła się od Tsunade. W efekcie, dwójce udaje się zdobyć dzwonki. Po powrocie ze sprawdzianu, dowiedzieli się o porwaniu Gaary przez Akatsuki. Drużyna Kakashiego została wysłana do Sunagakure aby pomóc w uratowaniu Gaary. Gdy dotarli do wioski, Sakura wykorzystała swoje medyczne zdolności do uratowania Kankurō od trucizny jednego z członków Akatsuki, Sasoriego. Oprócz tego, wykonała również kilka odtrutek na wypadek gdyby ktoś ich potrzebował. Drużyna Kakashiego podążała dalej za Akatsuki, lecz tym razem z Chiyo, doradcą Wioski Piasku. Podczas podróży, Sakura dowiaduje się o tym, że Dziewięcioogoniasty został zapieczętowany w ciele Naruto. Gdy dotarli do kryjówki Akatsuki, drużyna rozdzieliła się, Sakura i Chiyo przeciwko Sasoriemu a Naruto i Kakashi wyruszyli za Deidarą, który miał ciało Gaary. Z powodu iż wszystkie ataki przeciwnika były powiązane z trucizną, a zarówno Chiyo jak i Sasori byli mistrzami marionetek, Chiyo kontrolowała Sakurę jak marionetkę co pozwoliło jej na zbliżenie się do niego i rozbicie jego zbroi, Hiruko. thumb|left|180px|Sakura pokonuje Sasoriego. Ku zdziwieniu Chiyo, Sasori przyzywa lalkę Trzeciego Kazekage i zaczyna stosować jego umiejętność, połączoną z jego własną trucizną. W czasie walki, Sakura, z pomocą Chiyo, analizuje ruchy marionetki i jej ataki aż w końcu ostatecznie udaje jej się ją pokonać. W końcu, Sasori ukazuje swoje prawdziwe oblicze i przyzywa Sto Marionetek, aby walczyć przeciwko Shirohigi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shū Chiyo. Po tym jak zostaje zapieczętowany przez Chiyo, Sasori wszedł w inną marionetkę i próbował ja zabić, jednak Sakura ją ochroniła, stając się żywą tarczą. Po tym, Chiyo za pomocą marionetek przebiła serce Sasoriego. Gdy jego życie dobiegało końca powiedział, że Sakura umrze, jednak Chiyo udaje się ja uratować. W nagrodę za pokonanie Sasoriego, dziewczyna otrzymuje informacje na temat planów Orochimaru. Gdy spotkały się z Naruto, Sakura próbuje ożywić Gaarę, lecz stwierdza jedynie, że on już nie żyje. Chiyo zbiera resztki siły by ocalić Gaarę i mówi Sakurze aby już nigdy nie narażała życia dla starszej kobiety i że kiedyś prześcignie w sile swoją mistrzynię jako kunoichi. Po pogrzebie Chiyo, Sakura i reszta wracają do wioski. Sasuke i Sai Po powrocie do Konohy do drużyny Kakashiego dołączył Sai, a w zastępstwie za Hatake, tajemniczy kapitan Yamato. Relacje Sakury z Sai'em nie układały się najlepiej, chłopak bowiem przy każdej okazji krytykował jej wygląd, doprowadzając ją do szału. W takim składzie drużyna wyruszyła na kolejną niebezpieczną misję. Na Moście Nieba i Ziemi stoczyli walkę z Orochimaru, a następnie ruszyli w ślad za nim, aby odbić Sasuke. Choć Naruto i Sakura spotkali starego przyjaciela, nie udało im się sprowadzić go z powrotem do Konohy. Hidan i Kakuzu Następnie drużyna Yamato została wysłana, by pomóc Drużynie 10 w walce z Hidanem i Kakuzu. Sakura oraz Sai ruszyli za Shikamaru, który odłączył się od reszty drużyny, by pokonać Hidana. Jednak spóźnili się, gdyż kiedy go znaleźli, ten już pokonał członka Akatsuki. Później Sakura wróciła z resztą drużyny do Konohy, gdzie uleczyła ramię Naruto od skutków nowej techniki. Nieco później, w barze Ichiraku zaoferowała swoją pomoc Naruto, gdyż ten nie mógł jeść z zranioną ręką. Chłopak był zachwycony tą myślą, jednak Sai i Kakashi przeszkodzili mu w tej wspaniałej chwili. Krótko po tym, opuścili bar by znaleźć Konohamaru, który opanował do perfekcji Technikę Replikacji Cienia. Pokazał im różne opcje transformacji, które zrobiły dobre wrażenie na Sakurze. Polowanie na Itachiego thumb|right|180px|Drużyna 7 i 8 wyruszają by ścigać Itachiego. Gdy nowe wiadomości sięgnęły Konohy, że Sasuke zabił Orochimaru, Naruto i Sakura byli pierwszymi by dołączyć do Składu Ośmiu Osób i rozpoczęli poszukiwania. Podczas jej poszukiwania, jedynie zgubiła jednego członka Hebi, Karin, a później przegrupowała się z resztą. Gdy Kiba poczuł zapach Sasuke, grupa podążała za nim, aż do chwili gdy pojawił się Tobi. Sakura wstępnie stwierdziła, że używał on genjutsu lub bunshinjutsu, ale po tym jak Hinata dostrzega, że jego czakra pozostaje w jednym miejscu, a zdołał uciec od robaków Shino, zdała sobie sprawę, że usuwał części swojego ciała z istnienia. Próbowała skierować się razem z drużyną do położenia Sasuke, lecz Tobi zabiera go. Inwazja Paina Kiedy powrócili do Konohy i dowiedzieli się o śmierci Jiraiyi próbowała udobruchać zarówno Naruto jak i Tsunade. Gdy Naruto obwinia Tsunade za śmierć Jiraiyi, Sakura skarciła go. Była później zszokowana słysząc Naruto, który oznajmia, że chce zemsty. Później, próbowała pomóc rozszyfrować wiadomość Jiraiyi, aby dowiedzieć się więcej o liderze Akatsuki, Painie, ale przeszkodził jej atak Paina na wioskę. Po uratowaniu kilku mieszkańców (między innymi Tami) i zabiciu Wielkiego Parecznika, poszła do szpitala Konohy, gdzie prędko została poproszona o poprowadzenie medycznego frontu, ochraniając budynek i lecząc rany, na tyle ile mogła, zadziwiając Chōjiego swoim dowództwem i zdolnościami. thumb|left|180px|Sakura dziękuje Naruto. Gdy Pain zniszczył, Sakura została uratowana przez Katsuyu. Gdy widzi zniszczoną wioskę, krzyczy za Naruto by uratował wszystkich. Po powrocie Naruto, Sakura mogła jedynie przyglądać się jak Naruto próbował pokonać Sześć Ścieżek. Była zaniepokojona gdy Naruto wszedł w swoją sześcioogoniastą formę i była zaskoczona, widząc jak Hinata zaryzykowała życie by go uratować, ponieważ go kocha. Potem, leczy Hinatę, i patrzy jak Pain, pokonany i nawrócony przez Naruto, ożywia wszystkich, którzy zginęli podczas jego ataku. Gdy Naruto powraca do wioski po rozmowie z Nagato, Sakura uderza go, nazywając lekkomyślnym za to, że zupełnie sam zdecydował się walczyć z Painem, lecz potem przytula go i dziękuje mu za ratunek. Szczyt Pięciu Kage Opiekuje się ona później razem z Shizune nieprzytomną Tsunade. Po pewnym czasie przychodzi do niej Sai, który mówi jej wprost ile krzywdy przynosi ona swym samolubnym postępowaniem Naruto. Opowiada o narzuconej przez nią na niego obietnicy, która stała się swego rodzaju klątwą. Po chwili zjawia się także Shikamaru, left|thumb|Konoha 11 spotyka się, by podyskutować o Sasuke.który w imieniu reszty młodych shinobi Konohy przedstawia plan mający na celu zajęcie się zdegenerowanym Sasuke, co pomóc ma uniknąć wojen, zemsty i potyczek między wioskami. Płacząca Sakura zdaje sobie ostatecznie sprawę z błędów jakie popełniała i razem z Kibą, Saiem i Lee wyrusza dothumb|Grupa Sakury przybywa do Kraju Żelaza. kraju Żelaza by porozmawiać z Naruto. Stara się przekonać Uzumakiego mówiąc mu, że go kocha, jednak plan ten na niewiele się zdaje, gdyż Naruto wie, że jej słowa są nieszczere. Urażona Haruno odchodzi z resztą thumb|left|180px|Ponowne spotkanie Drużyny Siódmej.„delegacji” i prosi Kibę by ten pomógł jej odszukać Sasuke. Gdy ten go odnalazł Sakura uśpiła drużynę pościgową, a ona sama odnalazła Sasuke i chciała do niego dołączyć, był to jednak tylko spisek,thumb|Sakura powala Zetsu w ciele Nejiiego. gdyż chciała go zabić lecz nie dała rady, wtedy Sasuke zaatakował, ale Naruto wkroczył i ją uratował. Po całym zajściu, gdy dowiedziała się, że Tsunade się obudziła więc postanowiła poinformować o tym różne osoby w tym Naruto. Czwarta Wielka Wojna Shinobi Przed rozpoczęciem Czwartej Wielkiej wojny Shinobi — razem z Might Guyem, Rockiem Lee oraz Kakashim Hatake — została przydzielona do trzeciej dywizji (walczącej w zwarciu i na krótki dystans). W czasie wojny leczy ona rannych w obozie. W pewnym momencie okazuje się, że doszło do potrójnego morderstwa.thumb|left|Sakura podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojnie Shinobi Sakura twierdzi, że szpieg jest jednym z przebywających w obozie. Neji ma go odnaleźć za pomocą Byakugana. Kiedy wchodzi on do jednego z namiotów, pyta przebywających tam gdzie jest Sakura. Twierdzi on, że zauważył kogoś podejrzanego. Za każdym razem znajdował się on blisko Sakury. Otrzymawszy wiadomość o tym, gdzie znajduje się kunoichi zabija swoich informatorów. To Neji był owym szpiegiem. W tym samym czasie Sakura otrzymuje list miłosny od pewnego shinobi. którego chwilę wcześniej uleczyła. Dziękuje mu, ale jednocześnie powiadamia go, thumb|Sakura i Shizune przeprowadzają sekcję zwłok Zetsu.że jest w jej życiu ktoś inny, kadr pokazujący Sasuke(jako myśl Sakury) uwidacznia że Sakura nadal go kocha nawet pomimo jego zatracenia się w nienawiści. Po chwili do jej namiotu wraca Neji. Oboje wdają się w rozmowę, podczas której Neji wziął Tonton za człowieka. Próbuję podejść Sakurę pod pretekstem bolącej ręki, jednak ona wykrywa spisek i powala go jednym, potężnym ciosem. Okazuje się, że Neji to Zetsu. Gdy ten pyta się jej, skąd wiedziała, odpowiada "Świnie nie mają rąk". Sakura zostawia go ze strażnikami, a sama powiadamia dowództwo. thumb|Sakura uderzająca w głowę Naruto. Podczas walki z Jūbim, Sakura leczy rannego, wyczerpanego Naruto. Gdy na polu bitwy pojawia się Czwarty Hokage, dziewczyna nie rozpoznaje go, lecz natychmiast zauważa, że jest pod wpływem Edo Tensei. Minato przedstawia się i zapewnia, że jest po dobrej stronie, dziękuje Sakurze za uzdrowienie na Naruto i pyta, czy jest jego dziewczyną. Słysząc twierdzącą odpowiedź ze strony Naruto, uderza go w głowę. Epilog Lata później, Sasuke wrócił do wioski i ożenił się z Sakurą. Później Sakura urodziła córkę - Saradę. Podczas epilogu, Sarada wraca do domu, gdzie znajduje matkę sprzątającą ich dom. Sarada pyta matkę, czy ma rację w stwierdzeniu, że chłopcy są głupi. Zdziwiona i zakłopotana Sakura pyta ją, czy mówi ona o Boruto. Sarada zauważa, że zarówna ona, jak i syn Uzumakiego mają ze sobą coś wspólnego - skomplikowane relacje z ojcem. Gry wideo Ciekawostki *Nazwa „Haruno” oznacza „wiosenne pole”, a imię „Sakura” to nazwa ozdobnych drzew wiśniowych i ich kwiatów. Kwiat ten uznawany jest jako jeden z tradycyjnych symboli Japonii. W języku japońskim „Haruno Sakura” (春野・桜) oznacza „wiosenne pole sakury”, co może być genezą tego imienia. *Imię Sakury, czytane „Haru no Sakura” (春の桜), może być także interpretowane jako „sakura na wiosnę”. * Sakura jest jedyną postacią poza Naruto, która wystąpiła we wszystkich filmach kinowych i odcinkach specjalnych. *Ulubionym zajęciem Sakury jest poprawianie sobie wyglądu. *Sakura nadal darzy uczuciem Sasuke, pomimo jego zatracenia się i nowej osobowości. *Z powodu miłości do Sasuke była gotowa go zabić, by się bardziej już nie zatracał w zemście (jednocześnie była gotowa cierpieć z powodu jego śmierci). *Sakura była pierwszą osobą której Sasuke zwierzał się z przeżyć swojego dzieciństwa. *W Polsce istnieje grupa fanów anime o nazwie „Sakura no ki”, co oznacza „kwiat kwitnącej wiśni” — raz nazwał tak Sakurę Kakashi. *Sakura nie cierpi Seksownej Techniki, bo uważa, że irytuje to kobiety, więc za każdym razem jak zobaczy, że Naruto jej używa, od raz reaguje potężnym uderzeniem. *Sakura posiada dwie osobowości. *Zgodnie z databookami Naruto: ** Hobby Sakury to granie w gry logiczne oraz przypominanie sobie nowo poznanego materiału z zakresu medycyny. ** Sakura chciałaby rewanżu z Ino. ** Ulubionym jedzeniem Sakury są polane syropem chińskie pierożki, umeboshi (suszone morele marynowane w soli), i anmitsu (deser lodowy), nie lubi zaś jeść niczego pikantnego. ** Sakura ukończyła w sumie 34 oficjalne misje: 12 rangi D, 9 rangi C, 6 rangi B, 7 rangi A i 0 rangi S. **Ulubionym słowem Sakury jest słowo (2. i 3. databook). Cytaty * „Ta czakra... Już to kiedyś czułam... Naruto, coś musi być nie tak!" * „Sasuke... kocham cię...” * „Minęły już prawie trzy lata odkąd Sasuke odszedł do Orochimaru, Naruto udał się na trening z Mistrzem Jiraiyą, a ja trafiłam pod skrzydła Piątego...” * „Pan Fukasaku na pewno był martwy! Więc... Co się stało?!" * „Dziękuję Naruto... za wszystko. Teraz... wciąż wierzę, że wszyscy w drużynie 7 mogą doczekać szczęśliwego końca...” * „Ksywek się nie wybiera — same przychodzą. Najczęściej są powiązane z cechami danej osoby. Weźmy na przykład Naruto. „Naruto Idiota” albo „Naruto Pacan” pasują do niego idealnie.” * „To ja jestem osobą przez którą Naruto cierpi najbardziej... Ja po prostu wszystko robiłam źle... po prostu to zawaliłam... nie chcę by nadal było tak źle... nie chcę tego znów zawalić.” * „Naruto... ja powiedziałam, że cię...kocham! Powiedziałam, że nie troszczę się już o Sasuke i byłam głupia, że za nim szalałam. Czy możesz przynajmniej posłuchać jak dziewczyna wyznaje przed tobą swoje uczucia?!” * "Kurde Balans!" * "Jeżeli chodzi o miłość, to Naruto zawsze wchodzi mi w drogę. Cieszy się, patrząc kiedy mam kłopoty. Naruto nic o mnie nie wie. Jest wkurzający! " * "Nie mogę się ruszyć... Znowu jestem niepotrzebna. Zawsze byłam chroniona. To jest wkurzające. Myślałam, że tym razem nie będę jedyną. Myślałam, że nadszedł czas, abym to ja chroniła bliskie mi osoby..." * "Zawsze zachowywałam się tak, jak na prawdziwą kunoichi przystało... Zawsze powtarzałam, że kocham Sasuke. Zawsze pouczałam Naruto, tak jakbym była lepsza od niego. Ale tak naprawdę zawsze stałam za ich plecami. Nadal... Oni zawsze walczyli by mnie uratować... Lee... Mówiłeś, że ci na mnie zależy. Mówiłeś, że będziesz walczył na śmierć i życie, aby mnie chronić. Myślę, że czegoś mnie nauczyłeś. Chcę być taka, jak wy trzej. Wszyscy... Tym razem... To wy będziecie stać za moimi plecami. " * "Jeśli jednak nie walczysz naprawdę to walka nie ma sensu." * "Cały czas wierzyłam w słowa, które wtedy wypowiedziałaś. Byłoby wspaniale, gdybym mogła rozkwitnąć jak kwiat. Przez cały ten czas chciałam być taka jak ty. Moim celem było to, aby ci dorównać. Dzięki tobie zaszłam tak daleko. Dlatego właśnie chcę z tobą walczyć. Teraz pragnę właśnie tego. Tylko tego..." * "Naruto ocaliłeś Konohę, a teraz walczysz o nasz świat. Wielka odpowiedzialność ciąży na twoich barkach, lecz dla Ciebie to nic nowego. Jednak tym razem pomogę Ci bez względu na to, co powiesz! Nie tylko ja... do tej bitwy staniemy wszyscy " * "OK mów co chcesz o Naruto! Że jest denerwujący! Że wchodzi Ci w drogę! Że to dzieciak! Ale Naruto... przynajmniej coś robi! Nie jest tchórzem!" * "Nie zmuszaj mnie żebym cię rozwaliła po 2 minutach, jak nie widziałam cię całe 2 lata!" * "Ciężko sprawić, aby twoje myśli do kogoś dotarły" * (Do Naruto) "Nie nadymaj się tak patafianie!" Nawigacja Źródła Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Medyczni Ninja